


Rose's Medicine - Time to Sonicspeed

by sonicgirl313



Series: Rose's Medicine [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Heart's Medicine, Humor, Parody, not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicgirl313/pseuds/sonicgirl313
Summary: This is a Sonic parody of "Heart's Medicine - Time to Heal." When Amy Rose begins work as an intern at Green Hill Hospital, she finds herself on a journey to save lives and possibly find love. But what happens when an accident endangers her and those around her? This is a parody story so it will be on more of the humorous side than the drama side.





	1. First Day

"Really Amy, a hospital drama? Exactly why are we doing this again?" Sonic grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Sonic, hospital dramas are full of romance and tragedy. It's a dream come true to be in one. Just think, a beautiful doctor trying to save lives as she's caught in a love triangle with two handsome guys. It's so romantic." Amy sighed lovingly with her eyes full of wonder.

Upon seeing this, Sonic groaned in annoyance as he muttered "Those chilidogs you promised me better be worth this."

Rose's Medicine

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night with heavy rain pounding on the ground. On the roads was a lone ambulance speeding toward its destination. Inside was a female pink hedgehog in a white doctor's coat, a red blouse, and a blue skirt. Her green eyes glanced worryingly at an injured male blue hedgehog lying on the table before her. She was working fast trying to stitch up his severe wounds that were bleeding badly. She turned toward a female magenta pink hedgehog that was scrambling through the cabinets, searching for the medical supplies.

"Sonia, I need those supplies now!" the pink hedgehog shouted in worry.

"I'm working on it, Amy!" the magenta hedgehog called back.

Sonia kept frantically searching until finally she found a first aid kit. But as she was about to pull it out, the ambulance hit a large bump in the road. She yelped as she fell to the floor, dropping the kit and causing the supplies to scatter on the floor. She bit her lip nervously as she scampered off the floor. Acting fast she managed to gather the scattered supplies and hand them off to Amy.  
The pink hedgehog sweated in nervousness as she frantically sewed close the many open wounds on the hedgehog's chest. Within a few seconds she managed to successfully sew close all the wounds. But her green eyes were widening when scans indicated that the blue hedgehog was still losing blood fast.

"He must be bleeding from somewhere else. Sonia, help me undo the straps so I can exam his back." Amy stated.

Wasting no time, the two quickly undid the straps and flipped the blue hedgehog over on his side. Sure enough, she saw a large cut on his back that was bleeding badly. Wanting to save him, Amy swiftly stitched up the final cut and laid the hedgehog on his back once more. She smiled in relief upon seeing the hedgehog breathing calmly with no more signs of bleeding. She squealed happily as she gave the hedgehog a firm hug.

"Oh come on, Amy! Don't make all that hard work go to waste! We're almost to the hospital for crying out loud!" Sonia complained with a groan.

Realizing the her hug could accidentally reopen the wounds, she smiled nervously as she released the blue hedgehog from her grip. But before she could take a moment of relief, the ambulance swerved hard, causing both of the hedgehogs to stumble to the ground.

The driver who was a red and black armadillo shouted "Amy! Sonia! Hang on and for some reason I feel like this is going to end badly for me!"

The ambulance swerved around a tree that had fallen in the road. But due to the rain causing poor traction, the ambulance slid and went off the side of a cliff. Amy felt like her heart stopped as the ambulance fell. She felt like everything was going in slow motion. Her eyes darted between the unconscious blue hedgehog and Sonia who was curled up in the floor in fear. She turned her head toward the front window, seeing the lake that was approaching quickly. Unsure what else to do, she sucked in a sharp breath as the ambulance crashed into the lake.

3 Months Earlier

Amy stirred from her sleep as she felt the bus come to a stop. She yawned as got off her seat with a smile. She was excited because it was her first day to start intern work for the Green Hill Hospital. With a slight hop in her step, she got off the bus and entered the hospital. Once inside she saw a blue hedgehog in a doctor's coat rapidly tapping his foot in annoyance as he waited for a construction worker to hang up an award.

"Ugh, why do you have to be too slow? I would easily have this done by now! Hurry up!" the hedgehog complained.

Amy smiled at the sight, easily recognizing the hedgehog's impatient personality. Silently she approached the hedgehog and tapped him on the shoulder, prompting him to quickly turn around and widen his green eyes in surprise.

"Amy, you're actually here!" he greeted happily as he pulled his friend in for a hug.

The pink hedgehog pulled out of the hug as she replied "Sonic, you should have known I would come here as soon as I finished medical school. I have to admit that I'm a little nervous starting my first day as an intern."

Sonic couldn't help but flash a bashful yet cocky grin. Unfortunately it immediately vanished when a loud thud filled the air. He groaned as he turned to construction worker who had fallen off of the stool he was standing on. With the roll of his green eyes he managed to dash over and hang up the reward in a flash, appearing as a blue blur.  
Amy giggled in amusement as the blue hedgehog sighed whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"I swear I have to practically do everything around here. Still don't know why Uncle Chuck left me in charge of his hospital. He should have known I'm more interested in adventure." Sonic grumbled with his arms crossed.

The female intern smiled as she rested her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed much. Anyways I better get to the surgery room. I'll see you later." Amy commented.

With that said she waved goodbye before walking down the hospital hallways. It didn't take long for her to finally reach the surgery room entrance. Before she opened the door, she took in a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. She was both excited and nervous at the thought of helping a doctor save lives. Deciding not to wait any longer, she finally pushed open the door and entered the surgery room. Her eyes shined in wonder as she glanced around the room, seeing the medical tools and computers. She was amazed until she suddenly found herself face to face with a black and red hedgehog glaring at her.

"Humph, who let the airhead in?" the black hedgehog grumbled.

"Excuse me?!" Amy exclaimed in an insulted tone.

She carefully examined the hedgehog's attire, seeing it consisted of a white doctor's coat, a black shirt, and red pants. She couldn't help but scoff at the hedgehog's attire, finding it ridiculous that he chose such a dark color scheme. All of the sudden, Amy found herself stirred from her thoughts at the sound of footsteps. She turned to see, surprisingly, a young yellow fox in a surgery uniform.  
The fox patted the dust off his gloves until he noticed the two hedgehogs staring at him. His brows raised in surprise whilst he nervously grinned.

"Seems Sonic may have accidentally given me two interns. Unfortunately I can only work with one." the fox stated.

Amy was about to open her mouth to explain why she should stay until the black hedgehog beat her to the punch. She grinded her teeth in anger as she listened to the hedgehog explain that he should stay simply because he's the second most popular person among the hospital staff. Her brows lowered in frustration when the hedgehog gloated that every single day he has to outrun a mob of fangirls in order to get to the hospital. She was snapped out of her angering thoughts when she heard the fox sigh. Unfortunately for Amy, her anger along with shock swiftly returned due to the fox agreeing with the male intern.

Her anger only slightly vanished when the surgeon explained that he chose the other intern over her because he knew that if the hedgehog wasn't happy, then his fangirls tend to get a bit radical. With a huff of defeat, she left the surgery room, allowing the fox to reassign her to the medical ward. Depression loomed in her head as she began the long trek to the ward. It took a few minutes, but she was finally able to locate the ward. Her green eyes glanced at the hospital beds with curtains and some medical supplies. She sighed until suddenly someone bumped into her back.

Amy yelped as she crashed to the floor; her head slightly spinning from the fall. She groaned as someone helped pull her back up onto her feet. Shaking her head in order to regain her bearings, she found herself face to face with a green hedgehog with red eyes and spikey bangs.  
The green hedgehog jerked back in shock when he saw the intern's face before pulling her entire a tight hug.

"Ames, I can't believe it's you! I didn't realize it was you here with my earphones in." he shouted happily.

The pink hedgehog smiled nervously as she replied "Um hey... it's uh.. good to see you too."

Upon hearing this the green hedgehog pulled back with his head titled in confusion. He asked if Amy truly remembered him only for the female hedgehog to shake her head. Deciding to jog her memory, he told her how he didn't blame her for not recognizing him since they had last seen each other as children.  
Amy gasped as the memory finally struck her. She remembered the hedgehog to be none other than Manic the Hedgehog, Sonic's little brother. She smiled as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Wow, I can't believe how much you've grown, Manic!" the intern commented, "So what brings you here to your dad's hospital?"

"Sonic's been pretty stressed out over renovations, so I figured I could help tend patients in the ward. It's pretty easy, just fetch medical supplies, check their vitals, things like that." Manic replied with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I guess I'll be helping out for a bit too. So tell me, what can I do around here to help?" Amy asked proudly, ready to take on her new job.

"Hmm..." the green hedgehog muttered as he thought to himself, tapping his foot while doing so, "I suppose you could wash all the sheets I was originally going to do. It'll give me a chance to help restock in the kitchen. From what I've heard, supplies keep going missing in there."

The intern couldn't help but form a large fake grin. Having to wash sheets was the last thing she had expected to do. But knowing that Manic was her temporary boss, she accepted the sheets without a word and left. She constantly grumbled to herself as she made her way to the washroom; she was annoyed that nothing seem to going good for her. Her grumbles quieted down as she finally reached the washroom. She opened the door and flipped on the light switch, but once she did she ended up dropping the sheets in shock. Inside she saw a male red echidna in a green shirt, blue pants, and a white's doctor coat flirting with a female magenta hedgehog in a green shirt and blue pants.

"Heh, that's right, Sonia. Instead of chuckling, I'd rather flex m-" the echidna started to say until her turned and saw the intern standing in he doorway, "Amy!"

He quickly jerked away from Sonia; his face was as bright red as his fur.

"Hey Knuckles, long time no see." Amy greeted with a nervous smile.

"Does everyone use that greeting? I've heard it so many times now." Sonia commented.

The pink hedgehog simply shrugged her shoulders in reply before turning her attention back to the echidna. She blushed slightly when she recalled him often flirting with her whenever she visited Sonic. She always knew he had a crush on her, but she never did return it due to simply not being interested. Suddenly the awkwardness filling the air was shattered by the black hedgehog walking by the doorway whilst laughing.

"I can't believe people thought I was going to be apart of that love triangle. How cliché can you get?" he laughed to himself.

Knuckles grumbled in annoyance at the black hedgehog while folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"Sometimes I would like to sock Shadow right in the face." he snarled.

His anger quickly faded away when he recalled the awkwardness that was still floating among the room. He slowly turned around to see the two female hedgehogs staring at him curiously. He immediately coughed before smiling nervously, deciding to see himself out before anything got anymore awkward. But before he could leave the washroom, he turned toward Amy to see her flash him a friendly smile. He couldn't help but return it before finally leaving the room.  
Amy sighed as she wiped some sweat off her brow, glad to be revealed of some awkwardness. Her green eyes glanced over to see Sonia a bit disheartened from the echidna's exit.

The pink hedgehog was still shocked to learn that Knuckles was now with none other than Sonic's little sister; she had never taken him for a music lover. Wanting to clear the air of the remaining awkwardness, she cleared her throat, causing Sonia to be startled by the sound of it.

"So it's been a while since we last met. How's the music career going?" the intern asked out of curiosity.

"My music career has been put on hold for now." the magenta hedgehog began to explain, "Manic probably has already told you this but Sonic has been extremely stressed over renovations. He was never the type to give orders, he's more of the adventurous free spirit."

Amy nodded in agreement; she remembered how Sonic always loved challenging people to races or even playing sports games with himself. It was a trait that she simply loved about him. Sometimes she wished that she could be as carefree at times as him. Suddenly, without warning, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of snapping. She gasped before shaking her head, being greeted by the sight of Sonia smirking at her.

"Daydreaming about my brother again?" Sonia asked with a sly smirk.

Upon hearing this, Amy's face turned bright red out of embarrassment. Deciding not to answer, instead she chose to start putting the sheets in the washer. She did her best to ignore the magenta hedgehog's laughter that was blaring in her ears as she left the washroom. Seeing that she was alone in the washroom, the intern slammed the washer door close and slumped against it with a loud sigh.  
Later that day, Amy managed to finish up washing the sheets. Relieved that she got the unwanted task out of the way, she quickly made her way back to the ward.

Once back at the ward, she was greeted with the sight of Manic zipping around as he fetched different supplies for patients.  
The green hedgehog only paused in his actions for a moment when he spotted the intern standing in the doorway. He smiled and waved, giving her instructions to help any patients that required assistance while he restocked on supplies.  
With a confident grin, Amy nodded her head in understanding.

Not wanting to waste a single second, Amy looked over charts and tended to each of the patients' needs. Her heart pounded both in happiness and excitement. While it may not be surgery, she still just as happy to help the patients in any way or form. Time seemed to fly by as she tended to everyone's needs, making sure that all the patients were as healthy as can be. She felt it was all too soon when her shift finally came to an end. The pink hedgehog grunted as she stretched her back until she felt a pat on her shoulder. She turned her head to face Manic who was giving her a thumbs up.

"You did pretty good job for your first day, Amy. I think I'm going to like having you help out the next few days." he complimented.

"Glad to be of help. I'm still disappointed that Shadow stole my intern spot for surgery, but I found working in the ward enjoyable. I'm still able to help patients like I hoped to." Amy replied with a smile.

With a few more words, the pink hedgehog finally left to allow Manic to tend to the rest of his work. The hospital hallways were surprisingly quiet as the only sound that filled the hallway were the clicks of her white heels. Suddenly the door to the lunch room's kitchen swung open. Unable to react in time, Amy yelped upon the door slamming into her face and knocking her to the ground. She groaned as her entire world was spinning. It only took a few moments to finally see two concerned green eyes staring into her own.

"Gee Amy, I didn't see ya there." Sonic apologized as he helped the intern back to her feet.

Amy pinched the bridge of her mussel, laughing slightly but not too much to prevent her nose from aching in pain.

"I suppose I deserve it for all those times I purposely stood in the way during your runs, causing you to veer off somewhere. It was surprising to see you accidentally crash into that ring store that one time." she replied.

A small grin formed on the blue hedgehog's face at his friend's remark. He remembered those years quite fondly; back then he had no worries or responsibilities. All he needed to be concerned about was if he could beat his previous running times. He deeply missed those times, especially with having to deal with the stress of running a hospital. Wanting to make it up to Amy and spend more time reminiscing about the past, Sonic immediately offered to take the intern on a run. He didn't even give her a chance to object as he scooped her up into his arms a dashed off, leaving behind only a blue trail.  
Only seconds after they left, Manic was walking down the hallway until the kitchen door slammed open.

Out from the kitchen emerged an angry chef shouting "You! I thought you insured me that you had restocked my food supplies!"

"But I did, I made sure every ingredient was fully restocked like you requested!" Manic replied in confusion.

"Then care to tell me why, once again, all my ingredients for chili dogs are missing!" the chef yelled.

The green hedgehog blinked in shock to learn the ingredients that he restocked had once again had gone missing, leaving him to wonder who could possibly be taking them.


	2. One Mistake

Chapter 2

Amy's grip tightened around the blue hedgehog carrying her. She did her best not to squeeze her eyes shut with the only sound of her doctor's coat and quills frantically fluttering in the wind. The world seemed to pass by her in a blur as Sonic continued to run at top speeds. It wasn't long till finally she felt the wind quiet down as the blue hedgehog began to slow down. She blinked open her eyes while being gently sat back on the ground. When she did this, she was greeted with the stunning sight of a grassy hill over looking the city.

The pink hedgehog was nearly left breathless as she gazed upon the beautiful scenery. She silently glanced over to Sonic to see him smiling while taking in deep breaths. Amy easily knew that her childhood friend was finding the scenery relaxing; a sight he was always looking forward to during his runs. She couldn't help but giggle at the fond memory, prompting the blue hedgehog to turn toward her.

"So what exactly are you finding so funny right now?" Sonic questioned with his arms rested behind his head.

"Oh it's nothing." Amy replied while slightly waving her hand, "I was just kind of reminded of you when you were younger. Always adventurous and free-spirited. It still brings a smile to my face to recall those days. I'm glad you've still retained that spirit despite now having to run a hospital. Being in charge is a huge responsibility, yet you're handling it in nice yet calm strides."

The speedy hedgehog's grin faltered slightly as his green eyes glanced downward. He didn't want to admit to his friend but he felt like he was stumbling due to being out of his element. Yet he couldn't find himself confessing this when he glanced at his friend's bright smile. He inhaled deeply through his nose while closing his eyes in content. The idea of running a hospital may seem hard and foreign, but he felt he could tackle the challenge. So long as he had his friends to back him and give him encourage, he believed he could meet his uncle's expectations.

Sonic opened his eyes once more and finally said "Thanks, Amy."

The pink hedgehog tilted her head in curiosity as she asked "For what?"

"Just for being there. I may have found it annoying when we were kids and you constantly chased me everywhere, but the one thing I can't say is that you were never there for me." he replied with a grin.

Amy blushed hard, both from hearing Sonic's words and upon recalling her childhood memory. It embarrassed her that she often ran after him when she was younger due to her lovestruck nature. While she had outgrown the days of constantly running after her crush to see what he was doing, she was still touched by the hedgehog's compliment. She didn't utter another word as she sat down and continued to enjoy the sight alongside Sonic.

The next day Amy made sure she was right on time for the beginning of her shift at the medical ward. She kept a positive aura as she pushed open the door, ready for another day of work. But once inside, she was surprised to see Manic sitting down next to a patient's bed. During her previous visit she noticed how he would strike up a bit of conversation with the patients, doing his best to make them a bit more calm during check ups. But those discussions never lasted more than a minute, choosing to focus more on fetching supplies or checking stats.

Seeing Manic actually sitting down and having a lengthy conversation both surprised and intrigued her. Amy glanced over to the patient that currently held Manic's interest, seeing he was an old pale blue hippo with a white mustache. She found her thoughts finally drawn away from her intrigue when Manic turned his head a few seconds after she glanced at the hippo.

"Oh hey, Amy." Wasn't expecting you to be here already. Figured you would arrive about one or two minutes after the start of your shift." the green hedgehog commented as he stood up from his chair.

"Well I want to make a good impression. so it would be natural that I would arrive on time for my shift." Amy replied, "So who's your friend over there?"

At first Manic was confused until it dawned on him that she was referring to the hippo. Upon this realization, he chuckled slightly before he got Amy by her arm and pulled her closer to the patient's bedside.

"Amy, this is Salty. I did a few jobs for him as a kid that often involved painting or repairing boats. In exchange if often let me play the drums. His boat shack was an awesome place to let my tunes flow, especially since it always drawn in a crowd compared to the garage back at home."

Salty huffed with his arms crossed as he stated "Ignoring the fact you almost made me deaf with those loud drums of yours, I will admit that you did help draw in costumers. If only you did in the way that spared my poor ears."

The male hedgehog laughed as he began to recall those fond memories. He could remember the cheers and praises he received from the customers with his drumsticks pounding away on his drums, creating a string of energetic and thrilling music. People loved his music so much, there were times he considered pitching a TV show that would feature his music by having the plot centered around three siblings that fought evil with magical instruments. But he always brushed the idea aside whenever he considered it, believing people might found it silly to watch an action show that mostly features the characters singing. He was drawn back to the present when he realize that he still hadn't given Amy a task to preform.

"Right, I guess I should give you some orders. Sonic wouldn't be thrilled to hear that I ended up wasting on of your days as my intern by not having you do any work." he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "So I suppose you can do the same things you did yesterday. But along with that, can you also make sure that Salty's blood sugar doesn't drop too low. Test results revealed that his blood sugar keeps dropping to unhealthy levels. Think you can do all that?"

Amy nodded her head in confidence, determined to make a good impression. With that said, she watched her companion leave the room, intending on delivering a few tests to some doctors for them to look over. Seeing she was now alone in the room with only the patients to keep her company, she decided to get to work. Just like the previous day, she tended to the patients with a friendly smile. The only difference was the grouchy old hippo in the room. Knowing she needed to check his blood sugar, the intern walked over to Salty's bed.

"Salty, you doing alright over there. Do you need me to check your blood sugar?" she offered.

Salty rolled his eyes with a huff before he answered "I don't see why that youngster is in a huff about. I'm as healthy as an ox. I ain't got no problem with dropping blood sugar."

The intern frowned at the response she received; she knew the hippo was only being stubborn about his health. Wanting to both follow orders and keep patients healthy, she insisted that Salty allow her to check his blood sugar. But much to her frustration, the hippo once again refused treatment. Amy was practically grinding her teeth together, unsure how to deal with a stubborn patient. Finally she took in a deep breath in order to calm herself down, allowing her to think rationally.

"Alright, Salty, I will leave you alone for now." she stated, "But when I come back, you're going to feel pretty sick. Showing you that you should have let me check earlier."

Salty simply huffed at the hedgehog's statement, believing he will be completely fine upon her return.  
Seeing the the old stubborn hippo was dead set on his decision, Amy moved on to tend to the other patients. She darted back and forth across the room, treating each patient with speed and efficiency. It wasn't long that she final decided to check up on Salty again, hoping he would listen to reason. Without a word, she inhaled through her nose before heading toward the old hippo's bed.

Upon approaching, she immediately noticed the hippo was unconscious. Believing him to only be sleeping, the pink hedgehog gave him a gentle shake in order to wake up. Unfortunately the hippo did not stir from her actions. Amy quickly began to grow worried as she shook him harder. Once again, the hippo did not open his eyes. Her heart pounded frantically as she did everything she could think of to get the hippo to respond, but no matter what she did, Salty did not awaken. The intern's green eyes quickly glanced over to the heart monitor, hoping that she didn't accidentally caused a patient to die on her watch.

Thankfully the heart monitor revealed the hippo's heart was still beating, but those heartbeats were fast and irregular. Amy knew immediately, thanks to her many studies in medical school, that it was a side effect of low blood sugar. Unsure what else to do, she quickly ran over to the desk and called Manic.

Later that day, the pink hedgehog paced back and forth as she waited for Manic to come back with news of the state of the patient. She knew Manic along with a few other doctors were inside Salty's room, desperately trying to get him to respond. Guilt waved heavily on her heart, especially because the hippo ended up in his current state due to her letting frustration get the best of her. It wasn't long till she finally saw Manic leave the room. A frown formed on her face when she saw the worry that glistened in the hedgehog's blue eyes.

Gathering up some of her nerves, she walked over to Manic and asked "Is Salty doing okay now?"

The green hedgehog jolted slightly upon hearing the intern speak up. He could easily see the anxiousness in his comrade's eyes, showing signs of partially dreading what the hippo's state would be. Wanting to ease her anxieties a bit, he smiled and gently patted the pink hedgehog's shoulder.

"Salty is doing alright." he answered, "We managed to give him some nutrients to get his blood sugar back to a healthy level, but he's still unresponsive. May take him a while before he finally wakes up again."

Amy sighed in relief when she received this news.

"That's good to hear. I feel extremely horrible that Salty ended up this way." she stated.

"Don't worry about it, Ames." Manic replied with a gentle pat, "You did what you could do. I mean it isn't like you purposely ignored him and nearly endangered a patient's life because of your neglectfulness."

The intern smiled nervously as she began rubbing her arm. She was unsure how she was able to confess about her deed; she worried that Manic would grow worried if she learned his sarcastic jab was precisely what she ended up doing. With nothing else to do, she thanked Manic for rushing to her aid before leaving the medical ward. Her breath hitched slightly as she made her way down the empty hallways, intending to head home for the day. Her steps quickened a bit when angry and depressed thoughts filled her mind, constantly reminded her of her selfish deed.

"How am I suppose to explain this to Manic?" she finally groaned to herself.

Suddenly, without warning, Amy jolted when she heard a voice behind her say "Explain what to Manic?"

Without any hesitation, the intern spun around to be greeted with an orange echidna wearing a white doctor's coat, a purple shirt and boots, and a black skirt.  
The echidna blinked her blue eyes in confusion, slightly puzzled why the hedgehog before her looked so startled. It didn't take long for it to dawn on her that Amy got startled by her trying to start a discussion without a proper introduction.

This prompted her to smile whilst her cheeks blushed in embarrassment before replying "Oh my, that's quite rude of me to suddenly start up a chat without even telling you who I am. Getting introductions out of the way, I'm Tikal the Echidna. I usually run Pathology department, but renovations has temporarily closed down that department. So I'm running the Pharmacy department in the mean time."

"It's okay, totally understandable." Amy replied as she extended out her hand, "My name is Amy Rose. I've finished Medical School and now am working here as an intern."

"Oh an intern! That explains why you mentioned Manic; my guess is your currently serving as his intern. Though I'm still quite confused, what is it that you needed to explain to him?" Tikal replied, each of her words carrying the tone of tender kindness.

The pink hedgehog's eyes glanced to the floor in guilt. She wanted to tell the doctor about her mistake, relieving herself of the guilt that weighed heavily on her shoulders. But she feared that by confessing to any of the hospital staff, she would get in trouble and word would end up getting out to Manic. She bit down hard on her lip, considering the scenario where both Manic and the entire hospital being angry at her for her actions much worse than Manic finding out alone.

Knowing she needed to give the echidna a response, Amy said "Oh it's nothing you need to be concerned about. Don't worry about it." with the wave of her hand.

Tikal raised a brow as she planted her hands on her hips; she could easily tell the young hedgehog was lying to her. She tended to have a motherly personality to the hospital staff, learning how to read everyone's expressions and attitudes when they are lying or felt worried. But despite having this knowledge, she chose not to pry. she believed that when Amy truly wanted to talk about what was bothering her, she would approach someone on her own. So instead the echidna simply simply and nodded her head.

"Alright, I won't ask any more about it." she stated, "But should you need someone to talk to, give you advice, or even just hang out, my door is always open."

Amy nodded her head both in gratefulness and understanding. With the discussion come to an end, she bid farewell to the female echidna before continuing down the hall. She found herself surrounded by silence once again as she made her way to the hospital's entrance. But just as she put her hand on the door, she heard someone call out for her. She turned her head and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Sonic approaching her. Panic washed over the pink hedgehog as she felt her body grow cold.

She wasn't sure if Sonic was approaching her simply if he wanted to talk to her, or he ended up finding out about her ignoring Salty when she should have checked his blood sugar despite his stubbornness. She took in deep breathes in a desperate attempt to stay calm, worried that if she panicking got any worse she would end up darting out the door.

Immediately noticing how his friend was fidgeting out of panic, Sonic smirked "You seem in a rush to get home. You are aware that I'm the one has to need of gotta go fast."

An awkward yet suspicious laugh burst out of Amy's mouth as she exclaimed "Me in a rush?! Ha ha ha! Sonic you jokester! It isn't like I'm rushing home cause I got something to hide or anything! Ha ha ha! You and your jokes!"

Upon hearing this, the blue hedgehog's smile slowly disappeared from his face. He wasn't sure why, but he could tell that something was off with his childhood friend. at first he wondered if she was only suffering from stress much like he was, but he brushed it aside when he remembered that she was perfectly calm during the previous day. Seeing the intern act extremely fidgety with her eyes occasionally darting glances between him and the door only increased his suspicion. Wanting to get answers, he lowered his voice to a serious tone as he asked his companion if everything was alright.

Amy flinched from hearing the tone in Sonic's voice. Due to knowing him for so long, she knew he only used a serious voice if he was dead set on something. Imaginary scenarios rushed through her mind of the speedster scolding her for her carelessness. She didn't want to admit to her actions, yet she believed that the hedgehog would be pound determined to discover the reason for her panicking. She was caught in a mental deadlock, unsure which action to take. Her green eyes glanced up at her friend to see him tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation.

 _"Ugh, he's bound to find out. I can't keep all this guilt bottled up. I cannot be in a worst situation than this."_ the pink hedgehog thought to herself, unaware of the deadly scenario she would find herself in three months later.

Finally deciding to speak up, she sighed loudly before responding "Okay, you're right. Sonic..."

She took a nervous pause, hesitating about finishing her sentence. She still deeply feared how her friend would react to her secret. She could only plead to herself that he wouldn't be too angry with her.

Gathering up the last of her nerves and swallowing a large lump in her throat, Amy finished "There's something I need to tell you."


End file.
